Keith Red
Keith Red is a male clone villain Biography An original ARMS prototype, one of several clones created by XCOM. Keith Red is one of Keith Black's lower-ranking officers, but still holds a much higher position than many in XCOM. Keith Red is XCOM's top soldier and assassin, and is extremely skilled, cunning, ruthless, and ambitious. He wants to control Jabberwock so he can achieve ultimate power and escape XCOM's grasp. By the time the ARM’s kids grew up, the organization was dispatching agents to acquire them with one among them being the Chapel Twins. However, the Chapel Twins proceeded with destructive acts leading to large scale damage to the school with these chain of events leading to Keith Red being dispatched to end their rampage. He managed to arrive at the school gym where the ARMS children were in a confrontation with Al Bowen and Jeff Bowen along with their MEC-4 Alastor. During this moment, Keith Red revealed that the XCOM had grown tired of the rampage of the Chapel Twins and that it was his intention to eliminate them. This saw the Chapel Twins send their combat MEC-4 Alastor against Keith Red. However, he was eaisly able to stop the MECs attack and used his ARMS to not only sever its frontal limbs but used a sonic attack to remove its upper body from its torso. Keith Red was disgusted at the children's attack which saw Jeff Bowen attempt to use a handgun against the XCOM agent who viciously eliminated the child. Afterwards, he attempted to kill Al Bowen but the Chapel child was protected by the ARMS. This was an act that confused Keith Red but he decided to allow the teenagers to survive with the Chapel child but not stating that he know more about their true origins. Overview Personality and attributes In appearance, Keith Red resembled an average sized white skinned human with short blonde hair. After an encounter with the Jabberwock, he developed a permanent paw-like scar on his left cheek. Whilst human, he held he ability to transform into another more monstrous form provided to him by his ARMS which was known as the Gryphon. This creature resembled a large bipedal creature with an avian-like beak, sharp claws with razor blades attacked to them and sharp long hair at the back. The ARMS form was much larger than that of a human and towered over them. He developed a twisted fascination with the ARMS children where he considered himself their older brother due to their ARMS. A particularly enimity was developed with him by Godai Hibiki as he holds some similarities with the teenage Godai as Keith Red was also driven by hatred and a simple disgust at the idea of protecting the weak. As he was about to die, he became dismayed at his failure and the thought that he was simply another failed experiment of XCOM. Powers and abilities As an ARMS, he was equipped with a bio-implant that was camouflaged within his body that provided him with superhuman abilities. However, unlike the ARMS protytpes, the Keith series lacked an artificial intelligence within their implant. His power also meant that other ARMS vibrated in sympathy at Keith's implant with the ARMS teenagers commenting that their implants felt like they were scared of the one within Keith Red. In normal form, he was easily able to survive attacks that could kill a human being such as Carol's distortion attack that was used against his limb which simply resumed its normal form. Even more impressive was the power to survive the psychic onslaught of Alucard. At a moments notice, he was able to transform his two limbs into long black blades that were able to slice through objects. These included the limbs of the MEC-4 Alastor and he was able to use these to mortally wound his opponents. Another power was seemingly based on sonic attacks that was even capable of being done in his human form as with a simple touch he could destroy the upper body of the MEC. Keith Red's ARMS is called Gryphon, and in his Gryphon form is much larger and more powerful. This form highlighted his arm blades and was strong enough to push the White Knight through several streets with a simple attack. He was also able to generate a sphere of black energy and throwing it at his foes. A final power available to him was present with his hair as he was able to grow these into long razor-like spines that were able to generate a powerful sonic attack. This vibrated at such strength to cause cracks in glass and Keith Red claimed that it was able to destroy his enemies if allowed to continue. Category:The Keiths